Die Softly
by L.M. Rhyn
Summary: "The past always comes back to haunt you." Is that the limit? Or can the past kill you?
1. Chapter One :: Die Softly

Disclaimer- If I owned Smoon, 'Disclaimer' wouldn't be the first word I typed. *nods*  
  
AN: Welps, another story, and two others I have yet to finish. *grins* Well, anyway, thanks to Lilli, Ash, Greddy, and Tendie [lubs you] for being my sounding board for this fic. XD  
  
* * * * *  
  
iThe crunching of leaves could be heard as a shadow moved across an empty park. The town was eerie with darkness as midnight slipped over the brick path and through the trees, then over town, covering everything in darkness. Not a single sliver of moonlight shone upon this quaint city, as the clouds had blocked off the moon's light.  
  
Near the park, a video selling and rental store was being closed up. A young woman came out of the double doors, locking them. She turned to head for her car, the only one left in the lot. She got into her car, and turned the key in the ignition. She cursed the night as the car stalled. It wasn't turning on.  
  
Sighing, she climbed out and decided to just walk home. She could cut through the park and would probably be home in about twenty to thirty minutes.  
  
'Damn Melvin,' she thought. 'He just had to go on that date with Molly, tonight.' She rolled her eyes heavenward as she entered the park and followed the main path.  
  
Masked eyes and a smirk followed the woman's figure. Stealthily, the shadow followed. He neared upon her, grabbed her wrist, and enveloped her into a tight hold. His other hand flew from his leather jacket's pocket to cover the woman's shrieks of terror. Balled into his hand was a stained rag, in which a sweet smell wafted from. Blackness seeped into the woman's consciousness as her struggles grew weaker and she finally gave up. /i  
  
* * * *  
  
'Damn it, get out of my way!' shouted Serena Lee in her mind as she honked at the car in front of her. She'd been driving her convertible for the past fourteen hours. 'Ugh, does ieveryone/i drive slow on highways around here?' She snorted and stifled the urge to scream when a car cut in front of her and began to slow down. Serena just muttered more obscenities. She'd been driving for what seemed like ever, was running on only two cups of espresso and seven hours of sleep in the last two days. She was cranky. She was slightly bitchy. She wanted to get to her new hometown and just lie out on her aunt's patio, next to the pool and forget this hectic week.  
  
Serena praised the gods when she saw her exit. Slipping in a CD into her CD player, she unclipped her long, blonde hair and let it loose in the wind as her mood lifted. She was on her way to a new life, and right now she decided that even slow drivers wouldn't get her down.  
  
She veered left when she got to the stop sign, following the directions that she'd scribbled out earlier on Thursday morning. It was Saturday.  
  
Serena sighed as her stomach growled for what seemed like the tenth time that early morning.  
  
'All right,' she thought, 'first thing on the To Do list. EAT.'  
  
Scanning both sides of the road she was on, she looked for a place, anywhere, where she could stop to appease her hunger. Going down the street, she finally found something. It was a fairly large sized restaurant with a bright green neon sign that was lit. It said Joy's Diner. She turned right and pulled into the parking lot. She parked her car, brought the hood back down, grabbed her keys and got out of her vehicle.  
  
Serena walked towards the diner and opened the door that had an 'Enter' sign hanging crookedly, at the top. A jingling sound from the bell atop the door followed and announced her presence.  
  
The number of people that were seated in the diner surprised her. She had expected a few customers, not a dozen or so. The majority of them were men and they were huddled around a TV at one end of the main paying counter, watching a rerun of a past football game. The few women that were in the diner were at a corner booth discussing what looked like quilts and fabrics. Serena checked her watch. 7:17 AM.  
  
'I guess people around here start early.'  
  
Serena waved to one of the two waitresses, then went to a side booth with a window view, and sat down. The diner was very comfortable and homey, set in the oldies with the waitresses in blue and white pinstriped collared shirts and skirts, and a baby blue apron. Feeling like she'd been dumped into the sixties, she opened the menu that was already there and scanned the breakfasts. A waitress went by her table, dropped a number on the colored glass, and introduced herself.  
  
"Hey there, sugar. I'm Molly Anders," she greeted warmly, chewing bubble gum between her sentences. "I've never seen you 'round, before. You're new to town, ain't ya?"  
  
Serena grinned, "I'm Serena Lee. Is it that easy to tell I'm new?"  
  
Molly smiled back and replied, "Nah. Just a small town, is all. Well, you tell me what you want to drink and eat, go freshen up and don't worry about anyone takin' your booth. The number," she gestured to the number she'd placed on the table earlier, "marks this as a taken booth."  
  
Serena smiled inwardly. She'd already made a new friend. She told Molly that she'd have the pancakes, bacon 'n' cheese omelet, and a glass of chilled water. Molly nodded, wrote down the order, and then walked off to finish her rounds at the other tables. Serena took her purse and headed to the restroom.  
  
She used the bathroom, then went to the sinks to freshen her appearance. Using her fingers, she combed them through her blonde tresses. She used a hair tie she found in her purse and tied her hair back to the nape of her neck, the ends of her hair just reaching her hips. Straightening out some of the wrinkles in her tank top, and brushing off some lint on her jeans, she guessed that was the best she'd be able to do. Looking back at the mirror, she thought she looked like she was in her early twenties, rather than twenty-seven.  
  
The mirror showed a young woman at around five feet six, honey-blonde hair, and creamy white skin. Sapphire-colored eyes were set in a pixie-shaped face with elegantly arched eyebrows, pert nose, and full rosy lips. Toned muscles were firm and lean, used to exercise.  
  
Serena washed her hands and dried them, remembering the first time she'd been in this city.  
  
She had helped her aunt, Deanna James, move in, just before going off to university with her cousin, Mina. They'd stayed for a month, repairing an old mansion and decorating it, time Aunt Dee wanted to spend with her daughter and niece, before seeing them off to the airport. The year that followed had been fun-filled.  
  
Then Serena's aunt had gotten into a car accident that had left Deanna with a shattered ankle. Mina had come back to the town to help with her mother, met a man along the way, and gotten married soon after. That was almost four years ago.  
  
But then Mina and Malachi Sethridge had come upon misfortune. Mina had been doing banking work and was a sales clerk. Both were part time, for her college tuition. Malachi was vice president of his father's company. Sethridge Jewlers Co.  
  
Mina and Malachi had a son, Cole, soon after their honeymoon at the Bahamas. On their four year anniversary, Malachi had taken his wife on a sailing trip, knowing of her love for the ocean. They'd left their son home with Malachi's parents, and left early in the morning. But, later in the afternoon, a freak storm caused their boat to capsize, leaving both dead, and a four year old son, orphaned with no parents.  
  
Serena cut off her train of thought before she became depressed again. Serena's eyes misted slightly as she thought about her cousin and smiled bitterly.  
  
'Well... Mina, we're back here after five years, just as we promised one another. But, there's a problem with all this. You're not here to spend the quality cousin time with me.' Serena stared at the reflection that was cast back at her and shrugging her shoulders with feigned nonchalance, she walked back into the main part of the diner.  
  
Serena's cerulean eyes landed on the food on her table. Her earlier thoughts faded as she nearly swooned from the delicious aroma drifting to her. She sat down and hastily began to eat, burning her tongue as she did so. She winced, but kept on eating hungrily. Savoring the mix of flavors, she felt almost disappointed when she was done. Putting her fork down, she sat back and looked out the window. She sipped on her sprite and chewed on its straw. The sun had warmed everything by now, and the dew that was left from the early morning had dried.  
  
Serena asked for the bill, put down the correct change along with a tip for Molly and strolled outside. She breathed in deeply and stretched before getting back into her car. She turned on the engine and pulled out, going with her directions to her new home.  
  
Serena grinned as she passed Kendale and turned onto Arthur, looking for the fourth house. She parked her car in a spacious driveway with trees on either side of the house she now faced. She turned off her car, took her keys and purse and climbed out of the car again. She smiled as she turned her face towards the sun and her earlier depressing thoughts dissipated. She was getting another chance to start over.  
  
A bit of a distance off, a figure watched Serena and her movements. Serena didn't see the hidden man that watched her from the trees, nor did she see the glare of glass that came from the binoculars.  
  
She walked up to her new home, making a mental note to repaint the house and have the first step of the porch fixed. She opened the door with the key copy her aunt had sent her, and stepped into the main corridor with the wall and stairs to her right and the living room to her left. She slipped off her shoes and thanked the U-Haul gods. All of her belongings were here. She smiled as she went up the stairs, gliding her hand over the smooth wooden banister. She turned right at the top, and with the memory of the house and its creaks, she went to the master's bedroom and peeked in.  
  
Stifling the soft giggles she was making, she crept to the four-poster bed that was situated in the center, lined against the back wall, and pulled back the covers. She grinned as she gazed at her aunts' figure, and almost laughed when a soft snore escaped the sleeper's lips. Poking her aunt, and shouting at the top of her lungs for her aunt to waken, Deanna woke up with a start.  
  
An angry retort ready, Deanna turned and the words died before they left her. With a girlish squeal, Deanna embraced Serena in a bone-crushing hug. Serena beamed happily as her aunt got out of her bed and changed from her nightgown into a loose top and form-fitting jeans to begin helping Serena move things into the correct areas. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, then beamed and looked ten years younger than her actual forty-nine years of age.  
  
"Darling, the U-haul men brought in all of your belongings to the garage and the front corridor. I'll help you get things ready and move things around. Have you had breakfast, m'dear?" asked Deanna, excited her niece had agreed to come live with her.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Dee, I saw them and I ate breakfast at a place called Joy's Diner. Quite delicious, the food they have." Serena grinned and hugged her aunt, then took a step back to look at how her aunt had fared the past years.  
  
Deanna's gray-blue eyes sparkled as she looked over Serena, as well. Serena laughed and was happy to see that aside from a couple wrinkles around her aunt's eyes and some wisps of gray in the ash blonde hair, she was still the same as always. Petite and full-figured. That was Deanna James, thought Serena.  
  
Smiling softly, Deanna said, "Now, dear, since you've had your look at me, let me see what you've done to yourself these past five years."  
  
Looking at Serena with a critical eye, Deanna saw that Serena had gotten thinner. She looked a bit pale, too. With a movement of her hand, Deanna told Serena to move closer.  
  
'Well, she doesn't look like she's changed much. Still has that molten gold hair, blue eyes, and slim figure. A couple more shadows in the eyes, though,' Deanna thought. The latter worried Deanna, but she pushed it aside in her mind to ask Serena about later.  
  
"While you're here, you're going to get a bit fatter, y'hear? You're too skinny for my liking. What'd you do, Sere? Starve yourself?" With an exasperated sigh, Deanna hugged Serena again. "Now, let's get downstairs and start unpacking your things. But first, I want my coffee. I'll drop dead if I don't."  
  
Serena grinned at her aunt. Always fussing, she thought. "I'm fine, Aunt Dee. Just had an extremely hectic week."  
  
"Well, you've no need to stress while you're with me. You just relax and forget everything. Now, shall we?" She linked arms with her niece and walked out of the room, fairly dragging Serena with her. "So, dear, when do you begin working? Do you have any idea what you'd like to do?"  
  
"Yes," laughed Serena. "Don't worry, I've already sent in letters and telephone calls and have a job, right in the middle of town. I have an appointment to go in to check things out at eleven, though."  
  
Looking at the grandfather clock on the wall, Deanna said, "Well, you have two hours and a half. Let's get going, then."  
  
Deanna got her coffee. No sugar or cream. She drank it, and with a slow smile, she crossed to her niece and hugged her, again.  
  
"It's good to have you here, Serena. Now, we'll have those things of yours out and about."  
  
With brisk progression, the two ladies began to unpack Serena's possessions. They started with her clothes and toiletry. The two hoisted a single box upstairs with the letters CT on it.  
  
Putting the box down and wiping her brow, Deanna asked, "Dear, there are three extra rooms. Which one did you want?"  
  
"The largest one!" Grinning at one another, they hefted the box again, albeit with a little difficulty.  
  
"Christ, Serena. You need a man to help you with these. I'm afraid my bones aren't the best." Or my muscles, Deanna thought, with a half-smile.  
  
Deanna headed towards the end of the hall and opened the door to her right, balancing the box on her hip. They dropped the box onto the floor and sat down on the bed, wiping the sweat off their faces.  
  
"You've got a connecting bathroom, in this room. But, it connects with another room. The other room is slightly smaller. You can do anything you like with this room, since I haven't had any urge to really change it since I moved in. Is this room okay, Sere?"  
  
The room was fairly large. A queen-sized bed was in the left corner, farthest from the door, a vanity placed to the entrance's left, and a TV across from the bed. Serena walked to the closet, and opened the door. She smiled as she walked into the closet and laughed at the size of it. It was huge! Her clothing would have no problem fitting into it. There was also a computer desk where she'd be able to set up her own, and a nightstand next to her bed. The walls of the room were a rich cream color, sponged over with a golden paint. Two windows let sunlight filter into the room, and gold-colored drapes kept the harshes of the beams out. The plush cream carpet under her feet made her giddy as she scanned the room again. It was a beautiful room, she thought.  
  
Twirling in a circle, Serena replied, "This is a great room, Aunt Dee." She smiled tenderly at her aunt and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to put everything in order here, at least."  
  
They removed Serena's clothing from the box, hanging up spring and summer dresses, blouses and shirts, and lined the bottom of Serena's new closet with various shoes. They had fold jeans, slacks, and skirts into the drawers of her vanity, then moved into the bathroom and took out Serena's bathrobe, her toothbrush and other bathroom items, then set up a clock on the nightstand. Glancing at her watch, Serena set the clock to nine twenty five.  
  
"Wow, okay. Now, I didn't bring too much stuff, but I do have a few things left over from after my yard sale. It's just a few pieces of art and things. I can do those. Go shower, Aunt Dee. I'll make us a light brunch."  
  
Deanna went off to shower as Serena went back to the bathroom connected with her room and washed her hands and face.  
  
She went back downstairs and opened a box labeled 'Household Items.' She took out a few art figurines and placed them around the living room and dining room, running up the stairs to place some glass crystals, shaped into hummingbirds, on her vanity.  
  
Back downstairs, she went into the kitchen, opened up the fridge door and looked to see what was edible. Grabbing some things from the fridge and then rummaging through her aunt's cupboards, Serena found some pancake mix and orange juice. She set them on the table when the telephone rang, then picked up the portable and turned it on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Serena opened up the box of pancake mix and took out a frying pan from the bottom cupboard.  
  
"Hi, is Deanna there?" a deep voice asked.  
  
"Good morning. Sorry, she's unavailable right now. May I ask who's speaking?"  
  
"This is Shields. I'm just calling to see if everything is okay, and if her niece got in. You wouldn't happen to be her, would you?"  
  
Grinning, she answered teasingly, "No, this is her hairy abductor. I've kidnapped her and her niece. Now who are you to Mrs. James? Are you her lover, perhaps? Should I call my men to get you, too?"  
  
"Serena!" said a new voice, from behind Serena.  
  
The voice on the telephone line chuckled as Serena turned around, stared at her aunt with unbelievably innocent eyes and asked, "Yes aunt dearest?"  
  
"Give me that phone, you silly child." Taking the phone, Deanna pointed back at the forgotten pancakes. Mouthing the words, 'I'm hungry,' she turned to sit on a high-stool next to the kitchen counter.  
  
Making up some pancakes and setting them on a plate she found earlier, she grabbed the honey syrup she'd seen in the fridge and set them in front of her aunt. She poured tall glasses of orange juice and wondered whom her aunt was talking to. She made another pancake for herself, then sat down to eat.  
  
Deanna was just finishing the conversation on the phone when Serena sat down. She said goodbye to the man on the phone and hung up the line.  
  
"Mm.. Pancakes," stated Deanna. "Thanks, Sere."  
  
Deanna looked over to Serena and the lone pancake and a single eyebrow lifted in question. Serena glanced at her aunt then said defensively, "I ate at Joy's, remember?"  
  
"So, who's Shields, Aunt Dee?" asked Serena.  
  
"Just a friend. Not a lover, Sere." Deanna's eyebrow lifted as if to ask what in the world gave Sere that idea. "He's one of the first friends I made while I was here, after you and Mina left. He has a son, too. Quite the looker, Darien is." Grinning at Serena, Deanna's mind went into a whirl. She made a mental note to call Logan, and ask if Darien was seeing anyone. "Anyway, the family owns the only banking business here, so you'll be seeing the Shields family quite a bit," she finished.  
  
"Oh? So, his name isn't Shields?" asked Serena, slightly confused.  
  
"No, his real name is Logan Shields, but everyone just calls him Shields. Now, finish your pancake and lets finish up those things and get you out of here to see the rest of town. I don't recall you actually staying here long enough, last time, to get to meet too many people."  
  
"All right," said Serena as she finished off the last bite of her pancake. She finished her orange juice then put her dishes in the sink. "I'll wash those later; let me go upstairs to shower and change."  
  
Deanna nodded and Serena went back upstairs to her room. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts, a t-shirt, and her underwear. Walking into her bathroom, she turned on the taps, undressed and got in underneath the showerhead.  
  
Half an hour later Serena walked out of her bathroom feeling rejuvenated and sat at her vanity to comb out the wet strands of hair. She combed her hair and blow-dried it, then tied it up and out of her face. Satisfied, she went downstairs where her aunt was watching TV.  
  
"Done," Serena said as she sat down next to her aunt. "Want to go now? It's already ten forty."  
  
"Sure, dear. Let me go get my purse and we can leave." Deanna got up and put on her shoes then went upstairs to grab her purse. She came back down, purse, blouse, and floral-printed skirt.  
  
Serena felt happy that she came to live with her aunt. She smiled at her aunt, grabbed her car keys then opened the house door. The two women walked down the porch steps and went around to Serena's car. Slipping in, Serena asked her aunt where the police station was. Amused at the concept of her niece working at a police station, Deanna gave the directions to Serena.  
  
They arrived at the station, a small building in the center of the town. It was two stories and it was a grim looking building.  
  
They stepped into the front office, and Serena spoke with the secretary, a short black-haired petite woman with intelligent dark blue eyes Deanna knew to be Amy. She wore spectacles and made small gestures as she spoke with Serena. Deanna smiled easily at Amy and grinned inwardly. She moved to a group of chairs that were set out to allow people to wait comfortably.  
  
'How perfect,' she thought. 'Serena's going to be in for a surprise.'  
  
After a short while, Serena came and sat down next to her aunt.  
  
"Well, what're we waiting for, Sere?"  
  
"Amy, the girl at the desk, said that the man I needed to speak with was just finishing up some papers and would be able to see us. soon. She asked us if we'd like any coffee in the meantime and I said no, it was fine."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
A few minutes later, Serena was called into an office. A crown of ebony black hair was all that Serena and Deanna saw as the man's face was bent down, looking at some files, when they came in. Glancing up, the man nodded to two chairs in front of his desk, mumbled something along the lines of 'one moment,' then went back to his papers.  
  
Serena saw a man in his early to mid thirties, striking blue eyes, a shade of blue that seemed almost surreal, in that glance. Hardly able to take her eyes off of this man, she thought with a sinking feeling that he'd be the greatest obstacle to get around in this work place. His face was truly a masterpiece, in a woman's mind. Thick black hair that looked soft to the touch, a lean and angular face with broad cheekbones and an aquiline nose. His eyes were thickly lashed with dark eyebrows that slanted above to make his face look vaguely exotic. He wore a collared shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows, showing off the tanned skin and well-muscled forearms.  
  
Beside Serena, Deanna glanced occasionally at Serena and the man across them, a wide smile on her face.  
  
'My, handsome indeed. Shields, this will indeed be a perfect match! My niece and his son; this ought to be interesting. Let's see how this plays out,' mused Deanna to herself.  
  
The man finished scribbling something on the papers and looked back at the two women. His eyes were grim as he finished up with the papers, his mouth set in a firm line, the muscle at his jaw indicating his irritation with the file.  
  
He stood and extended his hand towards Serena, forcing his features to relax. "Hey, I'm Darien Shields. I'm the sheriff here, and I received your fax with your resume." He paused, looking at the younger woman and asked, "Serena Lee, isn't it?"  
  
Serena had glanced over at her aunt when the man's name came up and heard her aunt's voice ringing in her mind, 'Quite the looker' she'd said.  
  
Standing up, she looked back to Darien and wondered, 'I should buy an encyclopedia. Maybe his picture is next to mind-melter.' The corners of her mouth lifted as she said that she was Serena Lee. They shook hands, then sat back down.  
  
A quick grin flashed across his face, turning up his lips, and making Serena's heart skip a beat in the process. 'Now that's some impacting ammo, he's got,' she thought.  
  
"Anyway, Serena, for now you'll be doing paperwork until you get used to the city. After, you can start going around the city with either Alan, our deputy, or me. In the meantime, come in at eight in the morning, lunch at one to two, then off at four. Is that okay? Anything you need to do with your moving in before you can start here?"  
  
"That's fine, Mr. Shields. And no, I can start tomorrow, if you'd like."  
  
"Ah, call me Darien, please. I feel like I'm my father, or someone around that age if you call me 'Mr. Shields.'" His eyes were slightly amused as they looked into Serena's. "By the way, Sundays you get off. Monday through Saturday, eight to four."  
  
"Got it. I'll come in tomorrow, even though it's Sunday, to get used to the setup in here." Shaking hands with Darien, Serena walked to the doorway with her aunt, then turned around. "Thanks for the job, too."  
  
"No problem, call me if you need any help around the area or the house you live in, since your aunt is too stubborn to accept help." Darien half- joked. "Your aunt has my number, anyway."  
  
"All right. Thanks, Darien. See you tomorrow, or Monday."  
  
"Bye," was his mumbled reply as he'd bent over his desk to continue studying the papers he'd been working on, glad that another pair of hands would be able to help.  
  
Happy with the exchange going on between Darien and Serena, it took a while for Deanna to hear Darien's quirk about her stubbornness. Walking to his desk, Deanna swatted Darien over the head with her purse, sniffed and walked out with a giggling Serena falling behind her.  
  
'I'll no longer be stubborn, boy. You come over all you like, now,' thought Deanna, as she already set the plans to play Cupid.  
  
Darien watched a golden haired woman leave his office. With a sigh, he read more about the string of murders that had left his town, and the other towns in his state, women shaken.  
  
Holding his hands over his face, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. 'Almost twelve thirty, and nothing on this guy.'  
  
Darien stared at the papers in front of him and tried to find another link amongst the women who'd been murdered. Everything was always the same, one of the townspeople would find a Caucasian female victim, aged twenty to thirty, slim, with a thin 24 karat golden wire wrapped around their necks. They hadn't been raped, hadn't been sexually harassed in any form, just strangled and murdered in the dead of night. Five women had been murdered in the past three weeks. And each had been killed in the exact same fashion. No clues were left behind. Not a single strand of hair or finger print to lead the men on the case in any direction. Skin cells weren't even found under the women's finger nails to show a struggle. Currently, the case was on pause. They needed more clues, but how many deaths would that take?  
  
'This guy is smooth. Very smooth,' thought Darien.  
  
The killings had gone from the southwestern part of the state to the middle. The last found woman was also the first one in his town. With a sigh, Darien brushed his fingers through his hair and sat back in his chair to think.  
  
* * * *  
  
After Deanna and Serena left the station, Deanna took Serena around town, pointing out the movie theatre, a small antique-selling shop, along with a handful of other stores and small shops. When it was around two pm, Serena drove Deanna home after Deanna mentioned being slightly tired.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? What happens if you get lost?" Deanna worried.  
  
"Don't fret, Aunt Dee, I'll be fine. And, if I get lost, I have money and I have gas. Even better, I have a map." Laughing, she parked the car in front of their house and told her aunt to go sleep.  
  
"All right, well, I'll be calling your cell phone if you're not home by at least five. Bye, dear." Deanna walked up the porch steps and went into the house.  
  
Serena backed the car up and out of the driveway and made her way back to the cute bakery shop she had seen earlier when she was with her aunt.  
  
****  
  
iAcross town, a dark figure sharpened a knife then set it on a desk and opened up a small booklet. In it were pockets filled with various shades of blonde locks of hair. Cackling, the shadowed figure shut it and cut off a foot in length of golden wire and put it next to the knife.  
  
'Finally, all shall be mine!' cried the figure, in thought./i  
  
* * * *  
  
Okae, there. *grins sheepishly* This one WILL get finished. Along with Moonlight Magick. Let's just say I took a... long... hiatus. ^^; Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts, ne? *points to the review button* ^.~ 


	2. Chapter Two :: Die Softly

Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
R.E.R. : Read, Enjoy, and Review. ^^  
  
AN: Thank you's are in store for Ash [my motivation with the whole deal xD] and LS [for editting *ravishes you mad and promises not to make too many comma splices]. And, to those who reviewed. *huggles you all* ^_^  
  
* * * *  
  
Serena woke, eyes wide, pupils dilated, in the pitch black darkness of her room.  
  
Tangled in her bed sheets, she reached out a hand out for the clock she'd set out last night on the nearby desk. She moved it closer to her so the large red numbers were in view. 5:43 AM.  
  
Fumbling for the switch on the bedside lamp, she sat up. Shaking slightly, she picked at the oversized tee she'd put on to wear to sleep. It was damp, clinging to her skin that was slick with sweat. Her face was pale with a light sheen of moisture above her brow as she leaned the back of her head against the wall.  
  
What was that? What kind of dream iwas/i that? She shuddered.  
  
She closed her eyes and was swept back into the last hour of the vivid bone- chilling dream.  
  
She was lost, lost in shadowed greenery in the middle of the night. Dark clouds, ominous-looking, rolled over the pale moon, draping everything in darkness. She had been stuck in shadows that were ebony black, and not a single flicker of light could shine through. Everything was ice cold with a dense fog blanketing the dirt path she was on.  
  
She had followed the path, walking, then jogging, then running with adrenalin pumping through her body. The path never stopped, but she grew tired. She needed to reach the end. It was all she knew.  
  
She could hear the twigs snap as she'd ran. She realized that she was running from something. Or someone. But, the ending of the dirt path wouldn't draw near.  
  
Someone was following. She could hear the soft breathing. Could feel it. Muffled footsteps came after hers. When she'd tripped and landed hard on her side in the middle of the walkway that was strewn with dirt and dying leaves, she let out a scream. Turning slowly, she saw a wide-palmed hand reached out for her, fingers thin and bony with nails that were too long, and dirty with grime underneath them.  
  
Glowing crimson eyes clashed with hers as she looked up. No, not crimson. More like blood-red.  
  
Then she woke.  
  
Definitely odd, she thought. Screw dreams-that was a damn nightmare.  
  
She brought her knees up and leaned against them, the heels of her hands pressed against her eyes.  
  
She hated having nightmares. At least when she was younger she'd had her parents to soothe away the fears that came after the deranged dreams.  
  
But then, her mother had died of cancer. It was abrupt and sudden, leaving her family appalled and lamenting. Following that sad event, her father lapsed into several months of shock-then, he too, passed away.  
  
That left Andrew, Serena's older brother by two years, to take care of her. He was nineteen at the time, and Serena was seventeen. Both too old to go to the orphanage, and too young to start out on their own.  
  
Deanna James, their aunt, had taken them in. She'd helped pay for Andrew's college tuition, and taken Serena to register as a senior at the local high school, which she'd attend with Deanna's daughter, Mina, whom was Serena's junior by a month. Mina and Serena became fast friends, and soon were inseparable.  
  
Andrew called once a week, spoke with Serena for several hours, then would disappear into the college routine. They were close, and they were best friends. He'd graduated college, went on to grad school, and came out with a PhD under his name. Dr. Andrew Lee, an accomplished and currently well- known therapist in NYC at twenty-nine.  
  
Funny, Serena reminisced. He'd always wanted to be a lawyer, when they were younger. Then in the middle of his undergrad years, he switched to physical therapy.  
  
She remembered when he'd been eight, and she six. She used to beg her brother to watch horror flicks with her, needing someone else to cling to while they watched in stunned terror. The result was a child who'd have nightmares, waking up and screaming while her parents rushed in to soothe her. Then Andy (Andrew's childhood nickname) would walk into the room, wailing.  
  
Serena flung back the covers, then slid her legs over the side of the bed, running her hands through her hair as she sat on the edge. She got up, her body tense from the dream. She threw open the draperies, needing more light in her room. She gazed out the window, telling her heart to slow back to its mellow pace.  
  
She glanced at the clock, again. God, only 5:48 AM. She averted her gaze back out the window and studied the surroundings. The road at the side of her new home was quiet, one or two cars driving by. The lights from other houses were on, left like that from the night before. Towards the corner of Kendale and Arthur, she saw a black-and-gray-striped cat slink across the sidewalk and into some bushes. The bush rustled, then settled as the tabby went through.  
  
Everything was silent, peaceful almost, and it was such a contrast to the restlessness that warred inside of herself. The nightmare had left her too awake to get back into bed, and thoughts of work took away any other notions of sleep.  
  
The last wisps of the nightmare fled her mind as she wrapped her arms around herself. She pushed away from the open window, appeased that she wasn't afraid anymore. Combing fingers through disheveled blonde hair, she walked to the bathroom to shower herself, and wash away the sweat.  
  
****  
  
It was almost nine when Deanna woke up, and past nine thirty by the time she was down the stairs and in the kitchen.  
  
Serena had eaten a bowl of cereal and milk for breakfast. Then watching TV in the family room for a couple of hours, she promptly fell asleep.  
  
Deanna's padded footsteps woke Serena. Looking up from her sprawled position on the couch, she blinked groggily at her aunt.  
  
"Morning, Dee." Serena got up with a groan, stretched, and picked up her bowl. Walking into the kitchen that was opposite of the family room, she started to wash her dishes.  
  
"Good morning, Sere." Yawning, Deanna opened a cupboard and pulled out the cereal that Serena had just finished eating, earlier. "You're up early, dear. How was your first night? Sleep well?"  
  
She poured cereal into another bowl as Serena finished washing hers. Grabbing a spoon from a drawer, Deanna slid onto a stool.  
  
"It was okay, Aunt Dee." Smiling, Serena sat on the stool next to her aunt's. "I'm thinking of going into work today, see how things run. That okay with you?"  
  
Deanna ate another spoonful of cereal, nodding to Serena.  
  
"All right, then." Kissing her aunt on the cheek, Serena got up. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Have a good day at work, all right?" Deanna patted Serena's arm. Then, almost as an afterthought, she continued, "Oh, and I might be going out of town for about a month or two."  
  
Serena stared. "Why? And when do you think you'll be going?"  
  
"I'm going to go visit my grandson, dear. I'll be visiting with the Sethridge's, then taking care of Cole while they vacation in Venice, Italy. I'll be leaving at the end of this week, Friday." And Shields better take care of my baby and get things started with Darien and Serena, she thought to herself.  
  
Serena hugged her aunt. "All right, but don't be doing anything I wouldn't do when I'm alone and out in the wild." Grinning, Serena left the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you're coming down?" Serena took her hand off her mobile, tilted her head and held it between her cheek and shoulder, as she made a U-turn. Damn it, she had to get used to the roads. She kept missing her turns and ended up doing a lot of backtracking. She tapped a single finger on the wheel of her car as she asked impatiently, "Well, Drew?"  
  
"I'm going to visit you. God, you'd think I needed a warrant, or something, just to come into your town." Andrew Lee rolled his eyes as he cradled the phone in his hand, a pen in the other.  
  
He'd been in the office when he called his younger sister. God knows why, he thought. She hadn't called him the night before, when she was supposed to get into town, and she'd left him worried. Serena never watched the news so he was sure she'd missed all the news flashes about homicide killings in Ithaca, and around other cities in New York. He didn't want to hear about his sister, strangled in the dead of night, on the news.  
  
Grumbling into the phone, Drew set down the pen and pushed his patients' files away, leaning into the leather chair. "I just want to see how you're doing, sis. Plus, this way I get to keep all the guys away from you." Then after a second of pause, "Unless, of course, there aren't any, then maybe I can help your appearance and make it look like you've actually got a guy."  
  
Serena grinned as she turned into the police lot. "Sure, and I get to have fun while I watch you get beaten, sugar." A mimic of her brother's pause, then, "Aww, incest, Drew? I never knew you felt that way."  
  
"Hey! Beaten? As if anybody could even compete with my virile physique? My witty mind?" he teased back and mentally flexed his muscles. "And hell no. As if I'd ever want to get into bed with you. God knows what type of pests you have, living on your body." It was an ongoing game between them.  
  
Serena parked her car, and said to her brother, "Virile physique? Witty mind?" Serena snorted. "Right, and I'm sure that's why you've got women in queues, just waiting to get into bed with you." She sighed and sympathized with Rita. "I honestly don't know how Rita can stand your ego. I mean, how does Rita, your ego, and yourself fit into your bed?" She smiled innocently, and kept her tone naive.  
  
Not the least offended, Drew rolled his eyes. "Serena, at least I ihave/i someone to share my bed with." He snickered.  
  
"All right, Drew. Anyway, I have to run. I'll call you back when I'm at home, m'kay?"  
  
"Sure, sure, midget. Talk to you later."  
  
Serena bit back her reply, knowing if she started, they'd start again. Midget? She was no midget. She might be shorter than him by about five inches, but she was definitely inot/i a midget, she muttered in her mind as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Bye, Drewl." Locking the doors of her convertible she snapped her cell phone shut and walked into the gray building. Her lips were curved into a smug smile because she'd left him with a semi-caustic remark and no time to think up a comeback. Even if the nickname was a playback to when they were younger.  
  
****  
  
Darien sat back in his chair, his elbows resting lightly on the armrests. His fingers were steepled in front of his face as he thought about the case, yet again. Papers were scattered on a mahogany desk that was scratched and roughened with age. Papers that dealt with the homicide killings.  
  
Someone in Ithaca, his town, was murdered. Things like this just do inot/i happen. Not in his town, anyway. Things were quiet here, and he liked it that way. Preferred it that way.  
  
Sighing, Darien ran lean fingers through thick hair that was a tad too long. This case wasn't going anywhere. And he doubt it would, unless this guy made a serious mistake.  
  
He gathered up the papers and stuck it in a portfolio, opened a drawer and stuffed it in there, amongst the other homicide killings.  
  
He got up and went out of his office, heading for the kitchen, the coffee maker.  
  
"You look happy, Dare." Amy greeted dryly, leaning against the counter. She was at the coffee maker, making a cup of tea for herself and a fresh pot of Columbian coffee.  
  
Darien grunted. "Can't talk. Want coffee."  
  
A single eyebrow arched.  
  
"Caveman routine, is it?" Amy clucked sympathetically and poured a cup for Darien. She handed the cup to him and forced herself not to chuckle when he looked as if the gods had bestowed a precious gift upon him.  
  
"Thanks." Closing his eyes, he scalded the back of his throat as he gulped it down. Looking over the rim of his drink at Amy, Darien finished it. "So, what're you doing here today? It's Sunday; you know you don't have to be here."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to see if the new girl would show." Amy saw the inquiring glance that came her way, and shrugged. "Just wanted to see if she was an airhead, or really knew what she was doing. Plus, I get to finally have another woman on the job. Too many males in this place."  
  
Darien snorted. "Right, and you just can't stand to be near some of them, can you?" Darien walked over to Amy, tousled her short cap of hair, and tossed the empty styrofoam cup into the garbage. "Plus, I see you and my deputy making hearts-in-eyes faces when you think no one's looking."  
  
Amy blushed. Well, so, Darien had seen those looks. "Don't you dare start threatening anyone, you hear me, Darien Stan Shields?" Amy enunciated each first, middle, and last name with a jab to Darien's chest.  
  
"Ooh! You used my complete name!" Darien staggered playfully, a hand at his heart. "Nah, I won't do anything to Alan. Much. But I get privileges as your older step-brother."  
  
Darien Shields, at thirty-one, was the only son of Logan Shields, owner and founder of Archway Banks. His mother had run off with a high school lover when he'd been eight, leaving Logan to deal with the divorce papers, and other legalities.  
  
Two years later Logan remarried, in love with Anthea Anderson, a petite brunette who'd been widowed. She was a quiet woman who fell in love with Logan, and had given Darien a real mother, along with a younger step- sister. He learned to love the two, as much as his own father, as he grew older.  
  
Darien played the role of older brother to the hilt, teasing, caring, and loving the five year old toddler with messy pigtails and dirt on her knees. And he still did all three, when it came to his younger sister.  
  
Hard to think that Amy's twenty-six now, and not five, he reminisced.  
  
"Anyway, gonna go back to the office now. I wanted to get in some extra time on a couple of things," he finished and strolled out of the kitchen, hearing Amy mutter something along the lines of grave, morons, and brothers, while he left.  
  
He was just going into his office when he saw Serena walking away from a silver convertible, and enter the building.  
  
"So you decided to come by, didn't you?" Darien walked over to Serena, and perched a hip on Amy's front desk.  
  
Damn, but Darien's tall. Taller than Andrew's 5'11''; probably around six feet, or so. Most of it's leg, too, she mused appreciatively.  
  
Serena had to remind herself not to stare, before she answered. "Mm.. Definitely. Thought I'd get used to the feel of the building, and perhaps some of the people who might have come in." She pulled off her shades and hooked her finger around the earpiece.  
  
"That's good. In the meantime, do you want some coffee? Amy made a pot just a while ago, so it's still hot." He shifted and moved away from the desk. "It's in the small kitchen we have."  
  
"Sure, coffee sounds great. But you'll have to lead since I don't know where this kitchen is." Serena tilted her head slightly and studied his form, her senses kicking in and purring with approval.  
  
Darien nodded, turned on his heel, and walked back towards the kitchen, stopping briefly at a desk. He turned to face Serena. "This'll be yours while you're here."  
  
It was an old wooden desk with a computer in the corner, pens and sharpened pencils filled a mug that had been set out. Papers were still scattered about from the previous owner. She did mental cartwheels as she saw the space, though small.  
  
"I'll have Brad clean up the mess he made. It'll seem more organized."  
  
Serena set down the small purse she'd brought with her, and dropped her sunglasses on the desk. "It's fine." She loved it. She'd have her own space to work. No more elbows accidentally hitting her, or feet scuffling over and bumping into hers. She was done with police academy, and was now doing the real thing. Well, almost the real thing, she amended.  
  
She pulled open one of the drawers, and saw the neat files, tagged and marked. She smiled again.  
  
"I'll get by okay. So, about that coffee?"  
  
"I'll get it; just keep following." Darien glanced back to see Serena run a finger over the smooth oak desk. He wound around a couple of other desks to get to the kitchen, pointing out the emergency exit and, along the way, telling her where the back door was, along the way.  
  
Serena saw the bold red letters that said 'exit' as he jabbed a finger at it. Her eyes saw only the color as her nightmare came rushing back at full force, leaving her with sharp images of ruby-red eyes and the smell of decay. Shaking her head, Serena tried to get her mind off the damned dream. Come on, think about something else, she thought, anything else.  
  
Her gaze dipped. Well, that's a good thing to think about. So, Darien Shields had one very fine butt. Definitely had her mind locked onto something else other than her nerves and nightmares, anyway. Stifling the sudden feeling she had to giggle, Serena coughed and didn't move her eyes as she continued to follow.  
  
Darien walked into the kitchen and poured Serena her cup of coffee. He turned and almost crashed into Serena, who'd lifted her gaze in time to see him turn.  
  
An amused Amy watched both Serena and Darien while she sat in a chair and sipped her chrysanthemum tea. God, how funny, she thought. One's completely oblivious to the other, and the other is almost drooling.  
  
Darien steadied Serena with a hand cupped under her elbow. Knowing she had her balance back now, he handed her the coffee.  
  
He set his elbows behind him on the counter and leaned against it as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. He flicked on his lighter and lit the tip of his cigarette with the small flame.  
  
Disgusted, Amy stood up, tea in hand. "Darien, if you're going to smoke, go outside." Her voice filled with disdain. "You know how I hate it." With that said, Amy marched out to sit at her desk and finish her tea.  
  
Darien chuckled and offered Serena one. "Sorry, Amy has a thing against having tar and nicotine streaming in her system."  
  
Serena shook her head. "It's all right, but I quit six months..." she checked her watch "...four days, and eight hours ago."  
  
Serena blew gently on her coffee and wondered what Darien and Amy's relationship was.  
  
Darien laughed, a low rumble that made Serena's insides turn to mush. Whoa, Serena thought, that's definitely something worth getting used to.  
  
"I take it you're still missing it, then?" His eyes followed her as she moved over to one of the stools, sat on it and tucked a foot under the rung.  
  
"It's all right. I could do without it, though." And the loss of money each pack brought. Serena sighed.  
  
Darien saw the change of mood, then decided to switch the topic. "So, you settle in all right?"  
  
"Yeah, got everything nice and tidy. God knows why, though." Serena grinned. "Aunt Dee's leaving at the end of this week, so I know everything will be cluttered by Saturday."  
  
"Don't need help, then? With the heavier things?"  
  
Miffed, she studied his eyes. Raging ocean blue, she thought. "Nope, I've got enough muscle to do my share. Also, I didn't bring anything that was too heavy." Serena ran her tongue around the rim of the cup, getting the last drop of coffee. Her eyes were measuring as she scrutinized Darien.  
  
She'd had her share of slick-looking guys. And she learned to be more wary of those that were too good-looking for their own good. And Darien fit quite neatly under that category. Though, he wasn't what she'd thought a sheriff would look like.  
  
Serena had pictured a pot-bellied man, balding, and eyes that were dulled with age.  
  
Upfront with Darien, she definitely hadn't expected someone young, fit in mind and body, with a devil-may-care look.  
  
Well, she thought, shouldn't stereotype, anyway.  
  
Going off on a tangent, Serena asked, "Hey, got a gym around here?"  
  
Darien looked up to her eyes. His own had been contemplating her. He liked her. Was attracted. And that made him wonder what the personality behind the pretty face and slim curved body was like.  
  
"Yeah, it's over on Bales and Sunset road, about ten minutes away from here." At Serena's blank stare, Darien sighed, a plume of hazy gray-blue smoke filling the air between them. "All right, come with me and I'll show you around. I'm guessing Deanna showed you only the small shops and boutiques."  
  
Serena flashed a grin at Darien, "Thanks, sugar."  
  
"Be at the back door in five. I'm going to get my jacket, and see if Amy has her helmet stashed in my office."  
  
Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Helmet?"  
  
"Motorcycles go faster than convertibles." Darien smirked. "I'll show you around my way--unless you're afraid of fast rides." He crushed the cigarette in an ashtray beside him, and left it smoldering.  
  
Challenged, Serena didn't back down. "Scared? Of a puny motorcycle? Dream on, sweetheart." Relaxed with the playful banter, she was happy that she'd decided on a loose tee-shirt and jeans, along with boots. She tossed her blonde tresses over her shoulder and left the lounge for her desk.  
  
Darien went into his office and grabbed his jacket, bringing out his extra for Serena. Wouldn't want that tee-shirt of hers flying off, he thought, as a smile formed on his lips. He cleared up the files that were left on his desk and made a note to review them and call around. Remembering to grab the helmet, he went back into the mini-kitchen to get one last cup of coffee.  
  
Serena fished through her purse, gnawing on her lip. Damn it, she thought, where's that hair tie? "Aha! Found it!" she exclaimed, to no one in particular. She took out the clip that had been holding her hair from her face, tossed it into the drawer of her new desk, and tied her hair at the base of her neck.  
  
She remembered, vaguely, Darien telling her where the back door was. Running a hand over her face, she moaned and damned her memory. She saw Amy playing Spider Solitaire at the front desk and decided to ask her.  
  
"Hey, Amy?" Serena walked over to the desk Amy was at.  
  
"Hmm?" Amy took her eyes off the screen just as she added the ace of spades to the two, and looked up as the pile shuffled into a neat pile in the left corner of her screen.  
  
"Could you tell me where the back door is?" Serena considered the game and pointed out the five and six of spades to Amy. "Darien's going to show around, and give me the lay of this town."  
  
"Sure. Just go around back." Amy grinned. "Follow the corridor that's beside the kitchen, it's a closed door, but just head out that way, and angle left when it splits into a T-section." Amy's gaze averted back to the screen, her mind engrossed with the next move. "I'll see you around then, Serena."  
  
Serena thanked Amy, and was out of the building in a minute.  
  
As she stepped foot onto the asphalt, she saw Darien leaning against a black Harley Davidson with a large silver engine, gleaming with perfection. Tongue in cheek, she circled the Harley, nodding in approval. Definitely something I wouldn't buy, she thought. Too rough, but it looked great with Darien, she mused.  
  
Darien murmured her name, waited for her to look at him, then tossed her the pale blue helmet and his extra jacket. He'd already donned his own. Black lined with red, he lifted the visor and waited for Serena to strap on the helmet. Satisfied, he swung a leg over the bike and told her to get on the back.  
  
"Do I need to tell you to hang on?" he teased.  
  
She slid on behind him, zipping up the jacket halfway, and hooked her fingers into his belt loops. Her elbows rested comfortably against his waist. He stuck a key in the ignition, gunned the engine and pulled out of the back lot, taking a side path out onto the street.  
  
Leaning her cheek against his back and listening to the hum of the engine, Serena tightened her arms around his waist, lacing her fingers together as the bike leaned into the twists and turns. She could hear his heart as they raced the wind and went out to the limits of the town.  
  
From there Darien circled in, naming off the streets until she knew them, and could recite them back. He took her to one of the larger plazas where the gym she'd wanted was located, along with a hardware store, pharmacy, and a small restaurant.  
  
They went cruising past Joy's Diner, the first stop she'd taken when she'd gotten into town. The first place she'd made a friend in this small section of New York.  
  
Darien revved the engine and went faster, delighted with the response he got from Serena. Her thighs pressed tightly against his as he took the turns with practiced ease. He headed for the dirt road, knowing he'd have to give his bike a good wash when he was home. A smile playing at his lips, he took her into the trees where a well-worn path was used.  
  
The sun was slowly dropping from its high place in the sky, flooding everything with golden-red. She looked around at the surroundings and her breath hitched.  
  
The dense trees and pine-smell would have made her feel like one with nature, any other time. But so soon after her nightmare, it made her uneasy. Her gut told her to get out of this area, and when she thought about it, what idid/i she really know about Darien Shields?  
  
Her heart sped with the needle point that indicated the speed that Darien was at. She closed her eyes as she tried to think only of this moment, and not of last night's dream. She breathed in the smell of the jacket she wore. A nice smell, she thought. A rosy musk mingled with clean sweat and leather. The rose scent didn't detract from Darien's bold masculinity, but seemed to enhance it.  
  
"Think you have the hang of most of Ithaca, now?" His voice cut into the vibration of the engine and her thoughts, and she jerked slightly at the sudden question.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I'll know where to go, now." She played idly with the zipper of the jacket he wore, slightly nervous. "Where're we going now?"  
  
"My home."  
  
He noted her hand had stopped moving. Had all but stilled, frozen in place on the zipper of his jacket. "There a problem with that?" he inquired.  
  
Ticked off that he'd sensed her nerves, Serena said haughtily, "Don't you think it's a bit early in our relationship to be tumbling into your bed?" Serena tugged on the zipper of his jacket. Never play with fire, she warned him, in thought. Unless you have a spark of your own.  
  
Darien's eyebrow winged up at the comment.  
  
"Tumbled into my bed? Naw... I was thinking more along the lines of 'landing gracefully' onto my bed. Sounds nicer and adds a flair of charm to it, don't you think?" He tried to get her to relax with some teasing remarks. Her body had tensed up behind his, and it made him wonder what was wrong.  
  
Serena's lips curved up. "Not that I have anything against bedding you, but I'd rather stay friends... for now."  
  
He checked the gas meter and muttered an oath. Close to nothing left. Damn it, forgot to fill up. He eased up off of the gas and slowed down.  
  
Peering over his shoulder, she saw the needle slip down from fifty-five to thirty, then to twenty.  
  
"Why are we stopping?"  
  
"Gas. We'll walk it." At Serena's groan, he said, "Don't worry. It's just a little over half a mile. He turned off the engine and waited for her to slip off before he followed suit.  
  
They walked, silence filling up the space between them as night descended. The sun just barely peeked over the horizon, now, as Darien wheeled the bike with Serena on his left.  
  
She jerked her head up and around when she heard a rustling sound behind them. Calm down, she berated. She was letting the blasted dream and her own nerves fabricate something that just wasn't there... right?  
  
Her hand found Darien's arm and tightened its grip on his forearm as she drew closer. Stepping over a branch, she heard a twig snap.  
  
Her eyes filled with horror and her lips formed a silent O. Her throat had stuck and her voice clogged.  
  
She'd seen the yellow-white teeth, gleaming with saliva, before she saw the golden-red eyes in the dark trees. The crimson, blood-red eyes that had filled her dreams in the night, and part of the day.  
  
She tugged on Darien's arm, as he was still concentrating on walking the bike and keeping it upright.  
  
By the time his head looked at her, then to where her gaze fell, she screamed. Her voice ripped through the night as birds shrieked in unison, flapping their wings at the sudden disturbance.  
  
She huddled closer to Darien's form and kept on screaming, her eyes glued to the pair of red eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mae: And... And... that's it. xD  
  
LS: WHAT?  
  
Mae: Tune in, next time, for Serena's death! Okae, so maybe she doesn't die. Or does she? Muahahahaha...  
  
LS: Not amused, Mae. Not amused in the least. T_T;;;  
  
Mae: Review! Ta-ta.  
  
LS: *mumbles something about banning and then cackles* 


	3. Chapter Three :: Die Softly

*coffs* So, I've returned to bring you back from that little cliffhanger I left you on, in the last chapter.  
  
As usual, standard disclaimers apply. RER [Read, Enjoy, and Review]  
  
AN: Thanks again goes to: Ash, Jess, Lilli. and LS. ^___^ Thankies for helping me with this fic, and being my sounding board. Special thanks to LS for being my editor, and not murdering me for my overuse of comma splices. ^^;;; *hugs and ravishes* You gals make me so happy. ;__;  
  
* * * *  
  
Deanna wandered around in her house restlessly. Moving from the couch in the family room to her upstairs bedroom to tinkering with the laundry that she'd forgotten to add the detergent to.  
  
Where the hell was Serena? she wondered, frustrated. The girl should have been home hours ago, yet it was seven and she still hadn't come home. Not even a call to help Dee with her worried nerves. Wringing her hands, she paced back into the kitchen to pour herself some tea. Calm down, she thought to herself. She'd called the police station, but no one was there. She'd picked up the answering machine, and hung up. That was over an hour ago. She stared at the clock. Perhaps it was just ahead.  
  
What if Serena had gotten lost? No, no. Too small of a town, she thought, biting a manicured nail. What if Serena was raped? That stopped Dee's movements and she leaned over the countertop. Oh. My. God. she thought and ran to the phone, thinking of dialing nine-one-one. God, what if her baby was on the street, broken and dead?  
  
"Christ," she muttered. "Too many "if's". For all I know she could be in a Jacuzzi somewhere, soaking up some steam, and relaxing." Which is what Dee needed. Right now.  
  
She let out a cry of surprise when the portable rang. Caller ID showed it was Darien's house phone. She lunged for the phone, knocking over the napkin stand.  
  
* * * *  
  
Serena's face was pale, her cerulean eyes standing out as they stared back at the eyes that mirrored the ones in her own nightmare. Her own version of hell, she thought faintly.  
  
She was almost standing in Darien's embrace. She'd backed up into his chest, her feet between his. Her eyes were still locked onto those reddish- gold eyes. That's all she could see as her scream finally died down and fell silent on the wind.  
  
Darien stifled the urge to laugh as he peered over the blonde's head. He really did try, in any case. Was it his fault that a couple of chuckles mixed with coughs came out? His hands came up to brace her upper arms, his fingers rubbing the satin-like skin gently.  
  
As Serena's scream had ended, she turned her face upwards towards Darien's, hesitant to move her eyes away from the ones that peered at herself and Darien intently. A baffled stare was laced with fear as she took in Darien's bemused expression. His gaze was pseudo-innocent as his hands ran up and down the length of her arm lightly. Reassuringly.  
  
Darien cleared his throat and whistled softly.  
  
A loud bark was the answer. And the green forests that had consumed all but the bright red eyes in its shadows, loosened its hold. An obscure outline in the shape of a fairly large dog showed, now, as it moved forward a step. Out of the pine-colored shadows and onto the sun-lit dirt road, a sleek dog stepped onto the dirt and rocks, tail thumping on the ground as it greeted Darien with a yip of delight, and a paw extended.  
  
Darien looked down at Serena. Her face was blooming with color-- embarrassment, most likely. Better, he thought, than the sickly waxen color she'd been moments before.  
  
A raspy voice broke his thoughts. "Christ Jesus, Darien! That's your idog/i?!" Serena stared at it, unsure of what she was seeing. It had seemed ijust/i like the same eyes in her dream, she thought. Perhaps a bit more gold than red, though, she thought reluctantly. And then, of course a dog could never have long thin hands.  
  
Flustered that he'd seen her go and make a fool of herself, she tried to change the topic. Even if it was a lame attempt. She cleared her throat and inquired, "What kind of dog is that?"  
  
A grin flashed; he knew what she was doing, but wouldn't make fun of her. "She. Her name is Lupa and she's three-quarters wolf and the rest is German Shepherd. She's almost two years old, and really friendly." He smiled gently and scratched Lupa behind the ears. "You don't have to be scared of her." he finished on an afterthought.  
  
So, he hadn't exactly known why she'd screamed. That was a relief, she thought, happy she hadn't spilled it to him earlier. She didn't know why that made her feel a bit better. The tension that had caused her stomach to curl had long ago loosened, when she'd seen it was a dog, and not a person that had gone after her.  
  
Shuddering lightly, Serena pulled Darien's jacket around her, closer. "Let's just get to your home." Dispirited, she turned and set a hand on the cuff of Darien's sleeve and tugged lightly.  
  
His amusement slid a notch. "Sure." He fell into step with her and sent a sideways glance. "You sure you're okay, though? You seemed to have gotten a helluva scare, from a dog."  
  
She looked at him, waved a hand, and mumbled, "It's nothing. Just a stupid dream." A dream that should have left her memory by now.  
  
"All right. We'll get to my house, and I'll get you something to eat, also." He swung an arm companionably around her shoulders as Lupa followed and they made their way to his house.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So, she's all right, then?" Deanna spoke into the portable phone, fretting.  
  
"Yeah, Miz Dee. But, I still don't understand what made her blanch like that. Even if she is scared of dogs, or wolves, how could they freak her out that much? She mentioned something about a dream..." Darien wondered and a touch of worry slipped over his mind--and heart.  
  
"I don't know, Dare. The other night she had a nightmare; I heard her scream, but then she quieted, so I thought all was okay. And I don't know what a nightmare would have to do with a dog, so I could just be babbling."  
  
"No, it's okay. She mentioned the dream when we were walking home. I'll ask her later."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She's in the shower. I'm going to make some dinner for her, and then I'll drive her home."  
  
"That's fine. Bring her back to me in one piece, got it?"  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
Mollified, Deanna hung up the phone, not realizing 'til then that she'd wrung the cord all around her fingers.  
  
* * * *  
  
Darien moved away from the chair he'd been sitting on, stretched and moved towards his bedroom.  
  
"Serena?" he called tentatively to his adjoining masterbath.  
  
A muffled "yes?" came through the thick oak door.  
  
"I just thought of something." Darien coughed delicately before he continued. "Would you need a change of clothes?"  
  
"Actually, that'd be great. But I don't think any of your clothes fit me." Serena said in reply.  
  
Serena walked around Darien's bathroom, stark naked with her hair clinging to her back, dripping water onto the white tile. Her skin was pink from the heat of the water and droplets sparkled as she moved under the glare of the lightbulb.  
  
She sifted through the cabinets and the drawers unable to find what she'd been looking for, for the past fifteen minutes. Exasperated, she turned from the shelf that was next to the door and kicked the entryway of the bathroom, gasping when it swung open and she was confronted with Darien. A look of piqued interest crossed his face as he shifted his gaze slowly away from her--a picture of her stripped body etched uncomfortably in his mind.  
  
A lull in action and sound filled the distance, all of two feet, between them. Uneasy with the tension, Serena cleared her throat and broke the silence.  
  
"Where do you have the blowdryer? My hair's not going to be drying anytime soon without one."  
  
"I'm a guy. I don't use one." He cocked an eyebrow, though she couldn't see his face with his head at that angle. "But, I think I can dig up some...clothes...for you." With his head still turned, he beat down the urge to take a sneak glance at her nude form.  
  
Sure that her face had turned a rosy color, Serena swung the door shut and snatched the thick robe that was on a hook beside the shower stall. Shoving her arms through the sleeves, she wrapped it around herself and tied it closed.  
  
A frown marred her features as she saw that the robe did little to fend her pale breasts and stomach from view. The belt loops rode low on her hips, showing that it was made for someone with a taller frame, and so the top sagged open. It wouldn't stay closed unless she was holding it so.  
  
With a hand clutching the cotton robe below her chin, Serena opened the door again to find an empty bedroom. Her feet padded softly on the smooth wooden floor as she crossed the room and peeked out into the hallway.  
  
No Darien.  
  
She walked out of the hallway and passed the living room and went into the kitchen.  
  
No Darien.  
  
She saw another door and pushed it open. The sight that met her eyes drew a lopsided grin. Darien was bent over a drawer, rifling through some clothes.  
  
Serena's thoughts turned a different lane as she remembered her previous observation, while at work. As she leaned against the door's frame, she snickered. Darien Shields had an A plus butt.  
  
Hearing the intrusive sound, Darien unfolded his tall frame and turned to look at Serena.  
  
"Hey, you're wearing my robe." A small tingling sensation filled his stomach as he saw her clad in only a cotton robe. He liked the way she wore his robe, and the feeling he got from it.  
  
"Yes, I am wearing your robe," her tone dry. "What gave you the first clue?" Dare looked up, a sharp gaze in his eyes that softened when he saw the teasing light in her own stare.  
  
"Well, get out of it." He threw the clothing that'd been in his hands at her. "You've got clothes, now. The shirt's a bit long, but you can roll up the sleeves and the shorts should fit you fine, since they were Amy's."  
  
Serena caught the garments in midair. A teasing smile spread across her face. "Get out of the robe right now, sugar? You had your chance when the door had swung open before. Now, it's too late."  
  
She spun on her heel and was ready to walk back out as she tossed a quirky grin over her shoulder that met his impassioned eyes. The blatant and honest sensuality in his gaze rocked her system and she felt her insides dissolve. Her eyes warmed as she turned slowly back to face him, her hands falling unheeded to her sides. The expanse of flesh that could be seen slightly through the gaping bathrobe filled his vision as his own eyes fell from her face.  
  
"Who said I wanted you...in that way?" His voice was low and husky as he moved closer to her, his eyes turned stormy-blue with desire.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow as she looked up at him. "Who said you didn't?" The color heightened in her cheeks as she was all but standing between his legs, her back against the door.  
  
Her voice slid over him as he lifted a hand to caress her flushed cheek. A deep voice whispered softly near her ear. "Touché. But, perhaps you're right and I do want you." His palms went up flat against the wall on either side of her, locking her between himself and the wooden entry. His head descended and he nibbled on the lobe of her ear delicately, running a tongue in the hollow.  
  
A small gasp escaped as she brought her hands up to his chest. To push away or to touch and feel, she didn't know. Didn't care. The sensations that ran up and down her spine left her almost breathless, and when his lips trailed lazily down her neck and to her collarbone, her breath hitched.  
  
His hands skimmed feather-like over the top swell of her breasts as her eyes fluttered shut. His face moved closer to hers, dipped, ready to nip the full lips that tantalized his sight. The smell of his soap on her made him giddy, and when his lips brushed hers gently, he wrapped her in his arms, crushing his form to hers. To find that they fit perfectly. No surprise there, a part of his subconscious mind thought quietly.  
  
His tongue skimmed her upper lip--a persuasive action meant for her lips to open. And she did what his tongue bid. Leisurely, he perused her mouth, learning the contours of her mouth. Her own tongue danced playfully with his.  
  
With her back against the wall, and Darien leaning into her, Serena slid her hands from their place on her chest and circled them around his neck. Her fingers snaked through his hair, fisting as she groaned.  
  
The rude interruption of a shrill ring brought them back to their senses. It rang several times before Darien acknowledged it with a muttered curse, which filled the room that had heated up within a few minutes. Pushing away, Serena eyes were still glazed with passion as she heard his breath coming in and out raggedly. His lean fingers found their way into his back pocket, coming out with a cellphone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"...." A heavy breathing was all the response Darien got.  
  
"Hello?" Darien asked again, slightly pissed off with the interval his phone had caused.  
  
Shrugging, he hung up and turned back to Serena.  
  
"Well," was all she could manage. So this guy had a couple of good moves in him. "I..ah..am going to go change, now." With her legs mimicking rubber, she exitted the room, a piercing look of lust following the slim back clothed in only a bathrobe.  
  
* * * *  
  
Serena walked out of the bathroom feeling, and looking, ridiculous in a shirt that went to her knees and with sleeves that went nearly past her elbows. Christ, what size did this man buy his shirts in? She might have just not worn shorts, she thought. It wouldn't have mattered since no one could see them, anyway.  
  
Her hands fingered the soft fabric as her head was filled with a masculine aroma that belied the person that owned the shirt. She grinned at no one in particular as she walked through the house.  
  
Taking in another deep breath of the shirt's scent, Serena's head jerked up. She sniffed the air. With a watering mouth, Serena nearly ran into the kitchen. Barbeque chicken. This man was an angel. Sighing, Serena slid onto the chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"You clean, you cook, and you're a cop. Tell me, what aren't you?" Serena decided to ignore what had happened in the guestroom. It would not do to have people spreading rumors about how she was sleeping with her boss.  
  
"What am I not?" Darien rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Grinning playfully, he said, "Your lover. But that'll change. Hopefully." Serena cast a sharp glance at him, but saw nothing but his broad back in a white t-shirt.  
  
Holding a plate filled with barbeque chicken wings and drumsticks, he set it down on the tabletop along with two plates and a handful of napkins.  
  
"D'you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Mmm... water's fine." She took a wing and took a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, she polished it off in a few seconds.  
  
"So, how come you never went into the banking business? Like your father?"  
  
Darien looked up and shrugged. Pouring the water, then getting a beer out of the fridge for himself, he sat down. She took the water from him and took a sip.  
  
"One side of the family has always been into capitalism. The other side's always been into justice." He watched her suck the barbeque sauce from a finger and he turned to look at the wall. The now interesting wall.  
  
"So.. have you always been into wanting to be a policewoman?" he inquired.  
  
"Sort of. I originally wanted to be a lawyer, but while I was doing pre- law it got to be too much.. and then my cousin passed away. So I switched to something that would be less time consuming."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your cousin." His eyes shone with sincerity as they probed her distant ones.  
  
"Yeah.. you and me, both." Her voice was bitter as she finished the fourth wing.  
  
Darien didn't fight the urge to hug her. He got up and was around the table before she could blink. In his arms she nestled and felt content. Is this how Mina felt when her boat capsized? Serena couldn't help but wonder. In the arms of someone you could love, or did love, the world seemed like a soft and gente place...WHOA. Alarm bells went off in her mind. Rewind and play. iSomeone you could love? Or did love??/i  
  
Is it true? Could that happen? She couldn't possibly fall in love with Darien. She stared at his profile through her eyelashes. He was handsome, kind, and knew how to tease back. But he was dense, too. Somewhat. Yes, he was someone she could fall in love with. But the question was, how bad would she get burned if she did?  
  
Sighing, she buried her face in the hollow of his shoulder and held on. What a prank her heart just pulled. In love. With Darien Shields. This would definitely prove to be interesting.  
  
Darien pulled back from the figure, set her back down on the chair and moved to his. "You feeling better, now?"  
  
"Yeah." Serena gave a small smile. "I'm tired, though. So, perhaps a ride home would be best?"  
  
"Sure thing. Go get your clothes from the laundry and I'll drive you back home."  
  
* * * *  
  
Darien and Serena got out of the car and headed up the porch steps of Dee's house. At the door, Serena got out her keys and turned to Darien.  
  
"Thanks for everything, today. Good night, Darien." She toyed with the keys in her hands. "I'll see you on Monday, at work." Her voice was slightly aloof, giving an air of formality.  
  
An eyebrow slid up. "Sure thing. And since today had all of a date's elements, I get to kiss the girl goodnight."  
  
Serena's eyes shot up. "You will not kiss me goodnight." Both hands went up as he took a step nearer. "Seriously, Darien. If you kiss me, I'll kick your ass. And don't think that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't." She didn't need this right now. She had too many feelings warring within her, and she wanted to sort them out before he threw her system into havoc, again.  
  
Not heeding her warnings, Darien lowered his lips and murmured, "Don't worry. I don't think you can't kick my ass, but I think that's all you can do." Her eyes narrowed dangerously before his lips settled swifly onto hers. By then, her eyes had closed on their own.  
  
A hand wrapped around her waist and the other at the nape of her neck to draw her nearer. He heard the faint clang of keys as they fell from her hands onto the porch. With his lips curved against hers, he ravaged her mouth and left her gasping for air. As he let her go, he watched her with half-closed eyes. An amused expression flitted across his face as she picked up her keys and opened the door. Each action was slow and seemed to express her trance-like state.  
  
She shut the door in his face, and slid to the floor, purse and keys falling with a thump to the rug. Outside on the other side of the door, Darien grinned and walked to his car, and got in.  
  
Serena's eyes were faraway and glazed as she looked up the stairs. Swollen pink lips, bruised from the previous activity was all the evidence of her goodnight kiss with Darien. That and her tousled hair.  
  
Deanna came down the stairs, her eyes dancing with humor.  
  
"So, how well does he kiss?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Mae: That's it, again! Review! ^_^ And I hope you enjoyed it. ^__^;; Tell me what you think, yah? xD I hope to have the next chapter out... soon. *coffs* ^.^;; 


End file.
